Dangerous Devotion
by Sweet Charisma
Summary: Stanton has lost his memory and nobody has any idea why. Eventually they all discover Stanton's true background. (Please don't judge by summary. R&R )
1. Prologue

{Title} Dangerous Devotion  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} Prologue   
  
{Story Summary} {none}  
  
{Notes} This is a myth I made up for the purpose of this story. =) Enjoy.  
  
Stanton's past may be AU so anything you see here, just kind of work with it. I mean everything I write. That's why they call it fan fiction after all.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
_ In ancient times; Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture.  
In The Odyssey of Homer (8.266), a singer tells the tale of how Aphrodite and Ares secretly laid together in the bed of her husband, Lord Hephaestus. Helios, the sun, secretly observed the lovers and told Hephaestus. The smith went to his work and devised clever fastenings that would ensnare and hold the lovers in an unbreakable trap. The careless lovers fell into the trap and Hephaestus stood before the other Olympians and demanded his gifts of courtship be returned. Only after Poseidon offered to pay the adulterer's damages if Ares defaulted would Hephaestus loose the bonds. After being freed, Aphrodite went to her sacred precinct on Cyprus where she was bathed by the Graces and Ares went Thraceward. Seeing the two lovers in the indignity of the snare, Apollo asked Hermes how he would feel in such a situation. Hermes answered that he would suffer thrice the number of bonds if only he could share the bed of Aphrodite the Golden.  
  
Aphrodite's son emerged, created by Aphrodite and Ares' love, from the very sea Aphrodite was born from. Aphrodite loved her son, watching her immortal child blossom into a beautiful young man. However, Hephaestus was furious. He dealt with the Atrox, devising a plan for the deadly Atrox to steal him from their grasp. They did so, bringing him to earth to live in a castle with another family. With fix, the Atrox got ahold of him. Aphrodite's son now belonged to evil and remembered nothing of his past, leaving Aphrodite to grieve. _


	2. 1 In Your Arms

{Title} Dangerous Devotion  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 1. In Your Arms  
  
{Story Summary} Stanton is losing his memory and nobody has any idea why. Eventually he forgets all (save a couple of things), including belonging to the Atrox. Serena and the others struggle to keep him from the Atrox's grasp. Spoilerish.  
  
{Notes} This chapter hints sensual content. Nothing too heavy, just sweetly sensual.  
  
R & R please. =) This story will be updated frequently. More so if I get 5 reviews a chapter.  
  
Takes place after Jimena's turning.   
  
A little birdy whispered this idea into my head. ;; Have fun.  
  
I think I speak for a lot of authors when I say mean and disrespectful flames aren't nice but other reviews are.   
  
I love my readers and I am very open to suggestions and such, so feel free. =)  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Serena awoke with a start, her arms sprawled above her head, her dark hair cascading around her pillow. She clasped her hands together and pulled into a stretch. The sun was shining and it seemed a very beautiful morning. She was home alone for the next two weeks. Yesterday marked the last day of school and Collin had surprised Jimena with a cruise. A sigh of admiration had escaped her lips before she remembered Stanton's promise. He would be over frequently to keep her company.  
  
The thought reminded her of the reality of the whole situation. Stanton arranged to meet her for a homemade breakfast, the sweetheart he was. She would have to get dressed and presentable before Stanton came over. He'd insisted she didn't have to rush to do so and that he'd wait, but she wanted to look her best for her man.  
  
Serena swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. She sighed in bliss. A cruise would be nice but she couldn't be happier just being alone with the man she loved with all of her heart.   
  
Rising from her bed, Serena made her way out of her room and into the bathroom. She slipped off her pajamas and stepped into the shower. The water ran soothingly over her as she tilted her head up and savored the warmth. The stress of school was finally out for the summer and she finally had more time for normal teenage as well as goddess things.  
  
She clicked her tongue ring against her teeth out of habit. She couldn't wait for Stanton to show up. Even something as simple as sharing a breakfast with him sent chills down her spine.   
  
Moments later, Serena emerged from the bathroom in a towel with her hair blow-dried into curls held back by a glittering white headband and inattentive smile on her face. She stepped into her walk-in closet and skimmed the outfits. She felt satisfied with a white polo sundress and a pair of ankle boots. Grabbing the dress and kicking the boots out of the closet, she threw it all on her bed. Once she finished putting those on, she grabbed her chain belt from her drawer and wrapped it around her waist. She slipped on the ankle boots and stared into her body length mirror.  
  
Serena curtly nodded and strode out the door and down the stairs. She reached the kitchen and her attention was caught by her raccoon scurrying at her feet. The goddess smiled at her pet. The raccoon stood on his hind legs and looked up to her, begging to be picked up. A laugh escaped her lips and she gathered him into her arms.   
  
"Good morning, Wally. Sleep well?" she asked. Wally started sniffing her chin. Serena shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Serena's eyes remained bright as she opened her fridge and gathered some fruits and veggies for her much loved animal. She set a small bowl on the table with Wally and he began to eat happily.   
  
Then, Serena walked over to the counter and grabbed pancake mix from the cabinet. With the proper ingredients, she started to work on making them. Stanton should be there at any moment.   
  
Just as she dropped a couple of chocolate chips into the batter, she felt her hair move with a draft. A smile immediately caught her features and she paused. Stanton was definitely in the room because she didn't leave the door or window open. She guarded her thoughts heavily to see what he would do and how long it would take him to show himself. She lowered the stove to medium heat and poured some chocolate chip-filled batter onto the pan in front of her. Perhaps this would buy her time with him devoid of having to look at the stove every two seconds.  
  
Two strong arms slowly slid around her waist from behind her. She lifted her arms, allowing them to wrap fully around her. She slipped her eyes shut and trustingly leaned back. Her Stanton would never let her fall.   
  
Meeting her suspicion, she fell into the chest that was unmistakably Stanton's. The muscle structure, the stability, and the warm feeling it gave her could belong to no other.  
  
Her eyes staying shut, she leaned further into him. Her hands traveled up his toned forearms.   
  
Stanton's warm, soft lips pressed against her neck. "Hey, baby…" he whispered affectionately, his lips lingering there.   
  
Serena's hand traveled up to rest on his neck, her hands fingering his skin lightly. "Hey." she replied, her breathing slowing. His greetings were always so meaningful and they always made her feel special.   
  
A sigh of harmony left her as he took the hand that covered his neck and squeezed it fondly. She didn't have to see his face or hear his voice to know who he was. She loved him and could pick him out from anywhere.  
  
He grabbed her other hand and spun her around slowly to meet her gaze. His striking eyes gazed at her as lovingly as she was gazing at him. Slowly, he reached his hand up to touch her cheek. Serena leaned into the touch and tilted her head up as his fingers traveled across her chin. Her eyes absently slipped shut again and he drew her face near his. He pressed his lips to hers in a lush kiss. Excitement rushed through her body at his very touch.  
  
Withdrawing, reluctantly, they both stared into each others eyes. Serena was nearly tearing with happiness. How could her enemy make her feel this way? But, that made it all the more pure. The fact that he loved her and showed her so strongly through his actions was incredible. This, her enemy, loving her so tenderly. It was perfect and she was no doubt lucky.   
  
Stanton's lips formed a smile as his thumb wiped a tear from her cheek. He turned her back around to face the stove as leisurely and tenderly as he'd turned her to face him.  
  
"Chocolate chip pancakes." he noted with a hearted laugh. He slipped his arms back around her and rested his head lightly on her shoulder. "Any reason?"   
Serena picked up the spatula, trying to regain her composure. A smile seemed as if it were permanently planted on her lips. "I was craving them and I know you'd like them." she explained with an ease in her voice.  
  
She felt Stanton nod curtly into her shoulder. She laughed at the sudden tickle she felt by the movement. Stanton's throat vibrated with laugher against her skin and he picked his head up. "Are you ticklish?" He stepped to the side of her, allowing her to see him. He wore a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans held up by a belt. Needless to say the black shirt clung to his muscles very nicely and it was much to Serena's liking.   
She turned to him, a deviously playful glint in her eye. "Very," she began, standing on her tiptoes. She let her lips linger close to his and finished her sentence. "-ticklish."  
  
He closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to hers hungrily. He grabbed both of her hands and dipped her, arm supporting her back. He leaned in to meet her new height.  
  
Serena giggled as he held her and placed both of her hands on his chest. She moved them around absently as she looked up into his eyes. "Stanton, the pancakes."  
  
Stanton frowned. Serena simply tilted her head up in pride, pleased with the teasing that just took place. A groan escaped his lips as he eased her up to her feet once more.  
  
"Happy?" he asked with an warm kind of sarcasm.  
  
Serena nodded. "Very."   
  
The goddess shoveled the current pancake onto an empty plate and started on the next one. Stanton etched closer and watched her attentively. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye just before she poured the next round of batter into the pan. "What, you want to give it a shot?" she asked, offering him the bowl filled with batter. She watched as he accepted her challenge and took that and a wooden spoon.  
  
It took two spoonfuls to do what he wanted to do. It was a pancake heart and amazingly it came out perfect--until it started blotching around the edges. He laughed. "Well, it was good while it lasted." he said, shaking his head in defeat.  
  
Serena looked up at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"   
Stanton nodded briskly and leaned in to kiss her. She gave him a lop-sided smile at his self-satisfaction. Just before he met her lips in another kiss, he whispered "You are more".  
  
Suddenly then, Serena saw Stanton wince. He brought his hand slowly up to his forehead. Serena withdrew, never meeting a kiss. "Stanton?" she asked, worry very present in her voice. "Do you have a headache?"   
Stanton shook his head, yet it wasn't to say no. It was to try to snap himself back into normality. Serena lay a hand gently on his bicep. "Actually, I do." he admitted. It seemed like it took him a while to process her voice. "Sorry, Serena. I didn't have this a moment ago."   
  
Serena shook her head and turned to flip the pancake just in time before it burned. She immediately looked back to him. "Would you like something to treat that?"  
  
Stanton shook his head to her question. "Maybe it's just my powers acting up." He shrugged it off.  
  
But, Serena wouldn't take this as a justification. "Why don't you go lay down on the couch and I'll finish this up and bring this to you?" she suggested with an expression that told him she wasn't letting him stay here in pain.  
  
Stanton opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it. He decided against keeping this to himself and opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm going to ruin your morning-"  
  
"You can never ruin my morning." she insisted as she felt truthfully. Already she could see a smile escaping his lips.  
  
"But-"   
  
"Go." she demanded cutting him off.  
  
He smiled kissed her lightly on the cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but she already knew by his expression what was about to come from his lips.  
  
"If you thank me Stanton, I swear-"   
  
"Okay. I'm going." he muttered and stubbornly walked into the living room.   
  
She watched him walk out. She shouldn't be so concerned about him, but Stanton never got sick or a headache. Plus, it was an excuse to treat him like the king she felt he was.  
  
Serena turned to Wally who perked up from still eating his breakfast. "Why are men so stubborn with pride?" she asked the raccoon, placing her hands on her hips. Wally simply jumped from the table and scurried into the living room after Stanton. Serena chuckled and turned back to the pancake project with a huff of breath and the roll of her eyes. She made a couple more pancakes and put them onto a plate. She grabbed a few strawberries from the fridge  
  
She straightened up the kitchen and left the dirty dishes for later. Moments later, she carried the plate and a glass of milk into the living room to find Stanton absently petting the attention-craving raccoon on his stomach. One of his arms was spread across his forehead and his eyes were slipped shut in rest.  
  
Serena's lips merely threatened a smile. He really was in pain. She couldn't be happy. The sight of him was breathtakingly beautiful but she just couldn't smile with him in pain. A sob caught itself in her throat. Why was this so emotional for her? It was just a headache…people got headaches and recovered from them.   
  
She walked over to the couch, regaining her posture to as straight as she could possible make it. This wasn't just anybody, this was Stanton. Surely he could tough it. He was very potent in what he did.  
  
Serena shook her head to Wally, silently ordering him out of the room. He obeyed thankfully.  
  
When Serena reached Stanton's side, his eyes slipped open knowingly. Those beautiful, deep eyes she loved so much. He smiled a handsome smile that always made Serena melt no matter how many times she saw it. She parted her lips to speak when he beat her to it.   
  
"You are so beautiful." he said in a voice mixed with awe and admiration, his head shaking with disbelief. His eyes skimmed her with a serious passion.  
  
Serena bit her bottom lip, both trembling with tears of happiness about to overcome her. She threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She just couldn't believe it. It didn't take a cruise. It didn't take long-stemmed roses with a heart full of chocolate to make her happy. It took one simple moment. Four simple words. Finally she sobbed quietly withdrawing and looking into his eyes once more. His were filled with the same solemnity as hers. "I love you, I love you so much!" she repeated, his lips meeting hers. He pulled her close to him again until she was on top of him and they kissed, her tongue slipping passionately to meet his.  
  
His hands circled her back and she fell in between his side and the back of the couch. She parted from the kiss and nuzzled into his chest lovingly, her hand straying up onto his shoulder. She looked up at him with a glisten in her eyes.  
  
He smiled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind he ear. "Hungry?" he asked. Serena nodded. He reached over and brought the plate to his stomach. He sat up slightly bringing her with him as he moved.  
  
Serena grabbed the fork and looked up at him. She returned her attention briefly back to the plate and brought it to his lips. He opened and bit.  
  
She awaited his reaction intently, having slaved over a hot stove for hours. --well. Not really. But it would still be wonderful if he loved her cooking.  
  
Stanton's eyes dilated slightly in surprise. "This is really good." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Serena giggled. "I'm glad you like it." she said happily as she scooped up another forkful and brought it to his lips. He obliged and took it into his mouth.  
  
"Love it." he corrected.  
  
Serena watched as Stanton's hand trailed to the plate. He slithered off the couch, swiftly falling onto the carpet. Serena rolled onto her side and looked at the plate in her love's hand. He set it down gently on the coffee table and grabbed a strawberry. He held it above her head. Catching what he was going to do, Serena slipped her eyes shut opened her mouth. He lowered the fruit to her lips by the stem as she bit the bottom. The sweet juice flowed into her mouth. Combining with the scent of him, it drove her crazy.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and boosted herself up onto her elbows. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, nibbling on the bottom of his lip lightly. A light moan of pleasure escaped Stanton and, satisfied, Serena knew she had to stop. Going 'all the way' just was something she too tempted to do and wasn't quite ready for at the moment. Though she loved Stanton, and he knew and respected her wishes, she parted from the kiss and Stanton's eyes slipped open. She touched his cheek gently and this time it was him leaning into the feeling. Slowly, she withdrew her hand.  
  
But then, his eyes became solid. His expression seemed emotionless. It looked like something hit his mind because he cursed under his breath and held his head. Serena's features became concerned. What was happening to him? Did the Atrox find out about their relationship and threaten to punish him? She sat up and placed both of his arms on Stanton's shoulders.  
  
"Serena. This…doesn't…feel right." He shook his head  
  
"Shhh…" she whispered, hugging him to her chest as he cried out silently in pain. His eyes were gripped so tightly shut. So little hurt him, yet he was in agony? This definitely wasn't the typical headache. "I know…" she whispered into his hair.  
  
Serena was trying to keep her composure. She stood, bringing him with her. She turned him around and he fell back onto the couch.   
  
After propping his head up on the pillow, she stood to retrieve a straw from the kitchen. Seconds later, she came back and dropped it into the glass of milk. She held it to his lips and he gratefully sipped.   
  
"Tha-nk you, Serena…" he managed to choke out through his teeth as she set the glass back down on the coffee table.  
  
Serena tangled her fingers in his hair and brushed them against his forehead soothingly. "Shhh…" she repeated. "Don't talk…just rest, okay?"   
  
She could tell he did so reluctantly by the look in his eyes, but Stanton relaxed against the pillow and slipped his eyes shut. She ran the back of her fingers against his cheek and lay her head next to his.  
  
His breathing was speeding. He wasn't slipping into slumber any time soon though she could tell he was trying. That was how much pain he was in.  
  
Stanton tried to pick his hand up to touch her face, but Serena caught it and laced their fingers together. She squeezed affectionately, biting her lip in worry. But, this time she didn't feel like she was about to cry. It was pure apprehension. What was causing him this pain? She didn't know, but until they found out he wasn't leaving her sight. She was going to look after him and see that he was all right. 


	3. 2 Will You Remember Me?

{Title} Dangerous Devotion  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 2. Will You Remember Me?  
  
{Story Summary} Stanton remembers all but a couple of things. Catty and Vanessa arrive, trying to think of possibilities.  
  
{Notes} Enjoy. =) R&R. Flames aren't nice.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Serena sat on the couch, Stanton's head on her lap. He'd been asleep for a good 2 hours now and Serena just sat watching T.V in the meantime. She absentmindedly ran her hands through his hair, just enjoying the feeling similar to letting water run through her fingers. She always loved his hair. She brushed her fingers against his forehead occasionally. He'd once told her he loved it when she did so. It became more of a habit, really.  
  
The Goddess looked down upon Stanton's sleeping form worriedly. A smile tugged at her lips. He was so peaceful and she was just happy he was no longer in such pain.   
  
If she didn't know better than anyone, she'd never have guessed he belonged to evil. Perhaps that's why it rarely bothered her that he was her enemy. Sometimes she felt there had to be a good reason for that, yet she couldn't think of it. When she felt it, it was strange really.   
  
The phone interrupted her thoughts of him and she jumped slightly. Stanton stirred in her lap, eyes twitching as if he were going to open them any minute. She noticed he did that a lot when awakening.   
  
But, no matter how comfortable, Serena had to answer the phone. Maybe it was Jimena or Collin with an emergency.   
  
She took a pillow from behind her and slid it carefully under his head. She slowly slithered from her position and made sure he looked comfortable. Satisfied, Serena planted a kiss on his forehead and strode to the phone. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena! It's Vanessa. Catty and I were just wondering if we could drop by and borrow a few things."  
  
"Oh, hey Vanessa. Sure…but be warned; Stanton is here."   
  
"Stanton? Why is Stanton there?"  
  
It was then Serena heard a few rustles in the background Catty was murmuring something, demanding for the phone.  
  
"Stanton?" Catty's voice sounded outraged. "Serena, are you crazy?"  
  
"Crazy in lo-ove!" Vanessa's voice rang. It was a relief to Serena how much more affectionate she sounded.  
  
"Catty, he wouldn't dare hurt you when I'm here."   
  
"When you're there. Other times it's okay, though." Her voice was filled with cold sarcasm. It sent guilt through her body in the form of a chill.   
  
What if something did happen to them on account of her love for Stanton? In spite of that, Serena knew he wouldn't hurt them. She just didn't know why. "Catty-"   
  
"We'll be over in a while but only for two seconds." she said, then hung up the phone.  
  
Tears caught in Serena's throat. Soon, they'll see. Deep down, he had a lot of love in his heart. Stanton just had to learn to trust that love and suppress his darkness. If that was possible. The gods, she hoped so. A sigh escaped her lips. Maybe the others saw it so differently they couldn't be swayed. But, could she blame them? He was their enemy.  
  
The back of her hand flew to her head as she thought. She was sure she'd faint if she didn't have the proper motivation not to. She had to see to Vanessa and Catty and make sure Stanton was going to be okay.   
  
She spun around and walked back over to the couch. When she got there, she realized Stanton's eyes were open, his arms sprawled above his head, clinging very close as if it suppressed his pain.  
  
"Stanton, honey?" she called softly.   
  
His eyes appeared lost and confused. They shifted toward her as if trying to study her features in order to find out who she was and for a moment, he appeared scared.   
  
"I…" he stumbled over his words. His eyes shut again and he looked away.  
  
She knelt by his side, eyes frantically searching for a way to ease his pain or even what was causing it. What was going on with his mind? How come he didn't seem to recognize her? The eyes that were normally filled with vibrant love and strength were now filled with dull fear and appeared very frail. He looked to her once more as she grabbed his hands. To her delight he gave her hand a squeeze, symbolic to let her know he was comfortable around her. It was one of his habits that he might not have noticed he had.  
  
"Serena…?" His eyes were slowly returning back to something resembling normal. "When did you get here?"  
  
Serena jerked her head slightly back. Was he…playing with her? "Stanton…" she said, trying to force a smile. "Come on." she said as if he were teasing. Still, he gave her a blank look. She frowned. "You came here, remember?"  
  
Stanton shook his head. "Yeah…" He seemed to have really remembered. Perhaps he was just having a dream? "Sorry…" he semi-whispered, smiling weakly.  
  
Serena smiled back weakly. Yes, that was it. He had a dream. One of those dreams where you wake up convinced it was reality. "Vanessa…and Catty are coming over for a few minutes. They need a couple of things."   
  
"Vanessa and Catty?"   
  
"Stanton…you have got to be kidding me…"  
  
"Why would I do such a thing?"  
  
Serena drew in a breath and bit her bottom lip. Was he…losing his memory? "Stanton…what do you remember?"   
  
Stanton narrowed his eyes and gazed down at the floor.  
  
"The Atrox?"   
  
He simply perked his head up and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Regulators?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Tianna? Cassandra? Morgan? Tymmie? Carl?"  
  
Stanton shrugged and his eyes appeared to remember nobody.  
  
Yet, he'd said her name before. Did that mean he remembered her? "Weird…" she trailed, shaking her head back into reality. What was she going to do? "Stanton…I need you to stay with me…please…just, trust me."   
  
"Why, Serena?"   
  
Serena clicked her tongue ring nervously against her teeth and came up with a truthful answer. "Because…things just don't seem right."  
  
He looked like he was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Serena offered him a smile and slowly rose to answer the door. Stanton swung his legs over to the front of the couch and sat up. He stood up, straightening his black shirt and straying towards the door as Serena opened it.  
  
There stood Catty and Vanessa. By the look on Catty's face, she wasn't to happy and Vanessa was trying her best not to let this ruin the mood of the day.  
  
"Hey girls…" Serena was just trying to figure out how they got there so fast.  
  
"Salve." Vanessa greeted in Latin with a vibrance in her voice. Catty simply waved, offering a weak smile. At least she was trying to trust Serena's better judgment. "We called from Catty's cell phone around the corner." Vanessa held up the pink-faced cell phone. "We were on our way to the movies." she explained, answering Serena's question. "Hey Stanton." Vanessa stood on her tippy-toes to see him and waved. Stanton waved back almost uneasily. Vanessa narrowed her eyes in suspicion.  
"So, you going to invite us in?" Catty asked, tone showing worry.   
  
Serena shook herself back into reality. "Of course." she said, stepping aside for the two girls to enter. They did so and Serena closed the door behind them.   
  
"Is everything okay Serena?" Catty asked, stopping by Serena's side.   
  
Serena hesitated for a moment, weighing to good and the bad about telling the others. Finally, she shook her head. Maybe this was something all of them had to handle together. It couldn't be a medical thing. Stanton was immortal. For all they knew the Atrox could be involved.  
  
She walked over to Stanton and grabbed his hand, then she nudged her head towards the stairs. "We can go up to my room. You two can gather everything you need and I'll tell you."   
  
Catty tilted her head slightly. Vanessa had already started towards the stairs, her blonde curls bouncing as she made her way up.  
  
Stanton seemed very confused, yet he followed curiously and willingly.  
  
Moments later they were all in Serena's room. Catty walked right to the vanity and grabbed Serena's henna paint. Vanessa sat on the bed and Serena led Stanton to her chair, urging him to sit.  
  
"Okay…so, what's up?" Vanessa asked attentively as Catty began drawing a butterfly on her ankle.  
  
"Stanton's lost his memory." she stated blatantly.  
  
Vanessa narrowed her eyes and Catty soon followed her gaze.   
  
Serena's fell on Stanton. He looked up at her in a perplexed state.  
  
"He…remembers me…and I think that's it…"   
  
Stanton parted his lips to speak and did so, though leisurely. "That's not true." He paused and it seemed as if he were trying to recall. "I remember…a castle? And a goddess…"  
  
Vanessa's attention was caught. She gasped lightly. Of all things for Stanton to recall… "Do you remember the goddess' name?" Stanton simply shook his head. Vanessa relaxed her muscles.  
  
"You remember your past, Stanton?" Catty asked, eyes never detaching from her work.  
"Vaguely."  
  
Serena sighed. "I don't know…this happened so suddenly…"  
  
"What exactly…am I?"  
  
Catty jumped slightly at the question as if afraid it would come.  
  
"You…are the Prince of Night…" Serena choked out. Stanton simply gave her a questioning look.  
  
"That sounds like a powerful title." he said with curiosity.   
  
"Y-yes…"  
  
"Special powers really do exist then…"  
  
Serena nodded leisurely.   
  
Stanton's gaze drew to the many clocks aligned near Serena's wall. They didn't seemed to bother him, they just brought curiousness to his eyes.  
  
Vanessa shook her head, trying to grasp the whole situation. "When did this start?"   
  
Thank the heavens for Vanessa's timing. Had she waited any longer, Stanton would have spoken about the clocks. "This morning." she said promptly before Stanton could speak. She didn't know if she could bare to answer the question he concocted in his mind. "He got a headache and he said it was the first time it'd happened. And then he fell asleep…he woke up. I thought he was joking at first when he didn't remember he even came here this morning for breakfast." Serena paused, taking a moment. She recalled the beautiful morning they shared. And now…he seemed different. Like an endless void or a lost puppy even. He was normally so strong…his disposition was usually one to admire. Not that she loved him any less.   
  
"You think maybe the Atrox got to him? Found you out? Now they're trying to erase his memory with you?" Catty suggested, rubbing a bit of solution over her work.  
  
"The thought didn't even cross my mind." Serena admitted. "I think it's because that just doesn't make sense."   
  
"Because then why would he only have memories of you and his past?" Vanessa understood.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What about probing his mind?" Vanessa suggested.  
  
Serena reflected on the idea. "I haven't thought of that, actually…"  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?"  
  
Serena concentrated, attempting to push into Stanton's mind. His barriers were up. Something was blocking it. And it was the work of what seemed like magic.  
  
Serena pulled out, shaking her head. "His thoughts are heavily guarded by something." she explained. The thought of asking Stanton if he had any barriers up seemed silly. They were definitely not his. She could tell.  
  
Catty finished and studied her design. She gazed up to Vanessa for her opinions.  
  
Vanessa nodded curtly. "Perfect."  
  
Serena sighed, slipping her arms around Stanton's neck from behind. He'd surprised her when his hands strayed up to her forearms, stroking the length of them lovingly. He'd remembered their love… it was almost overwhelming.  
  
Catty's eyes seemed to soften when she passed them to set the paint back on Serena's vanity. A new look of perception crossed her features as her and Serena shared a glance. What was once unease was now nearly complete understanding.  
  
"So…" Serena started, trying to break the silence caused by what seemed like everybody in thought. "Is that all you guys needed?"  
  
Catty shook her head. She pointed to Serena's boots. Serena looked up at Catty's brown shorts and shirt with a gray fuzz collar. They matched perfectly. "May I borrow?"  
  
Serena smiled mock-reluctantly. She slipped them off and kicked them in Catty's direction. Catty removed her black sandals. And slipped them on.  
  
Stanton appeared in thought. "I…love you, Serena." He said as more of a suggestion. Serena nodded. "And…I've said so?" She nodded again. "Good." he finished, still pensive as if he were trying to solve this himself without knowledge of the situation. Serena's heart skipped a beat at the words. Something in him still knew everything. The part of him he'd always wanted to show more seemed to be doing so. Serena truly admired his courage and determination. Even in such a state.  
  
Vanessa smiled as if she were seeing just what Serena had seen in him. Though that was probably one of the only times she would do so, Serena savored the moment. Her friends' full support was what she'd always wanted and now she seemed to have it.  
  
Catty appeared as if she were coming on to something. She seemed to be looking for words to describe just what she was thinking. "What…does everything he remembers have in common?" she asked, trying to get suggestions.  
  
Serena thought. "Me…and his past with Vanessa and his castle?"  
  
"They're…" Stanton seemed to be searching for words. But his memory seemed to blank out again. His breath seemed lost to him as he struggled in an debate that seemed inward. The three goddesses watched him intently and cautiously, awaiting the rest of his thought. Serena stepped around him and kneeled in front of him. Suddenly, though, Stanton fell forward. Serena caught him and he went limp in her arms.  
  
Catty and Vanessa rushed to her side and Serena struggled slightly with his weight. She three of them managed hold of him long enough to get him to lay down on Serena's bed.  
  
"This isn't safe, we can't leave you two alone." Catty began with the shake of her head. "Vanessa, forget about seeing that movie with the guys."  
  
Vanessa nodded. "I figured as much."  
  
"I'm sorry girls…" Serena apologized. She hated feeling as if she'd intruded on their plans. Yet, they seemed like they had their minds made up.  
  
"Serena…you know we wouldn't leave you hanging. Not even Stanton." Catty insisted with the rub of Serena's shoulder. Serena smiled sincerely in thanks.  
  
"In omnia paratus." Vanessa insisted. In Latin, Serena recognized it as meaning 'Ready for anything'.   
  
Serena's eyes shifted to Vanessa who simply smiled at her. "In perpetuum" she said, meaning 'forever'. Her hand trailed to Stanton's. She grabbed it and squeezed it lightly. "I can't thank you guys enough."  
  
"Hey." Catty teased. "If you won't take it for an answer that we did this out of friendship I'm just gonna say it's our job to protect the innocent. Even if it is Stanton…and he's not so innocent." she said, shaking her head playfully at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes back, just as good-naturedly.  
  
Vanessa picked up the phone and punched in her own number. Serena could tell by the rhythm of the beeps. "Hey, mom? Yeah…remember when you said if I ever needed you, call? You'd come pick me up, no questions asked?"  
  
Serena waited. Vanessa and Catty walked? She guessed they were all about to spend the night at Vanessa's. She was right, though. It would be a lot easier. Catty beamed happily.  
  
"M hm…we're all at Serena's house…"


	4. 3 Trying for You

{Title} Dangerous Devotion  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 3. Trying for You.  
  
{Story Summary} Stanton wakes up, determined to help. Serena sees something she'd never thought she would see. Catty and Stanton getting along smoothly.  
  
{Notes} R & R please. I'm always open to suggestions. =)   
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Later that afternoon, Vanessa, Catty, and Serena stood around the kitchen. They'd set Stanton on the bed in Vanessa's room and Catty suggested a well-deserved snack was in order. Perhaps something to set on the nightstand for when he awoke.   
  
Catty was seated at the kitchen table, talking on the phone with Kyle. After telling him Serena needed her for the day, she murmured a couple of loving words to him and hung up the phone. "He said he understands." she said with a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
Serena smiled at her friend. She was delighted for Catty. Finally finding someone she really liked and all. The two spend a sufficient amount of time together and it was heartwarming to see the look in her eyes.  
  
Catty picked at a piece of fudge from a guest plate. Serena sat up on top of the counter watching Vanessa make popcorn from an old-fashioned machine. Amusement crossed the faces of both girls, sharing occasional giggles as the popped kernels fell from the chute and into the bowl.   
  
"So, the guys understand." Vanessa turned to Serena with a wink. "See? Not any trouble at all."   
  
Serena pushed herself off of the counter and sighed. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have such great friends. They'd do anything for her, suppress any doubts for her sake, and vice versa. "Thanks for helping me 'ness-" she said, then turned to face Catty. "-Cat." she finished with a sincere smile. She received the very same from the brunette facing her.   
  
"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Catty asked rhetorically.  
  
Serena's thoughts were interrupted by an antagonizing yell. The three immediately drew their attention toward the kitchen doorway, then exchanged glances with each other. That definitely came from upstairs and belonged to Stanton. Catty shot up from her seat and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Vanessa and Serena following closely.   
  
Serena sprinted past Catty and was the first to rush into Vanessa's room. Her eyes widened upon seeing the sight of her love, still seeming unconscious but he was flinching in his sleep. As if something was hurting him.   
  
Serena gasped and knelt by his side, grabbing both of his hands and trying to sedate his pain. "Stanton!" she said, moving up to sit on the edge of the bed. "The gods…please be okay."  
  
Stanton's eyes flinched, making it seem as if he were trying to wake. His hands slowly trailing towards Serena, clenching the material on her waist in her fists. "S…Serena?"   
  
"Stanton?" she responded, voice very hopeful.  
  
Catty appeared by her side, carrying a tray of cookies and milk, the glass having a straw protruding from the top of the glass.   
  
Vanessa took a seat on the edge of her bed.   
  
Stanton's eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up, his breathing increasing.  
  
Serena's hands trailed slowly to his once more, her eyes offering comfort. He stared into her eyes and he shook his head. "What is happening?" he asked, voice demanding. "I couldn't open my eyes…the pain was so intense…"  
  
"We're trying to find that out, Stanton…" she confessed, rubbing his forearms. Her mind was trying to feel what Stanton was possibly feeling.  
  
"I…don't understand." Serena was about to speak but Stanton made it clear he wasn't finished. "Serena. I want to help. I want to remember."   
  
Serena bit her lip and turned to Vanessa and Catty.   
  
Catty took a step forward. "It might be too dangerous. We don't want them to find you."   
  
There was a concern in Serena's voice that slightly startled her. Yet, nonetheless, it made her smile. Catty was finally fully accepting him?  
  
"Who is them?" he demanded, voice slightly raised.  
  
"The Atrox. The force you serve." Serena reminded him.  
  
Catty squeezed herself in-between the headboard of Vanessa's bed and Serena. "The Atrox is a force against us. If you remember Serena, you remember what she is, correct?"   
  
"Not why, but I do remember." he turned to Vanessa. "You're her. You're that other goddess." he accused with recognition. Vanessa nodded sagely. "And you say I was against you?" His gaze focused betwixt the three girls in front of him. They sat silent.  
  
Serena held back tears. He was still the same person he always was, even though he didn't remember. It was incredible, yet a shame. She felt horrible at how clueless they all were. There wasn't even a sufficient place to start looking for clues. Stanton wouldn't remember what happened to him before he lost his memory so to ask would be pointless.   
  
"But you all still want to help me?" Stanton's voice stopped her train of thought. She looked up, meeting his gaze directly eye-to-eye. "I don't understand. Couldn't you show me through your mind?"  
  
Serena shook her head, a bit surprised he still remembered her ability. "I tried…" On the way to Vanessa's, Serena had attempted to do so. "Your mind is blocked. We don't know why." Stanton's muscles seemed to relax, his eyes softening. Serena brought her legs up onto the bed and climbed on his other side, laying next to him. She grabbed his hand.  
  
Vanessa scooted closer, filling Serena's spot. "Serena cares about you a lot." She paused, drawing a breath. "She must have a pretty good reason so we do too."   
  
He gazed to Serena, eyes affectionate, trying to grasp and understand this. Frustration showed clearly as well.   
  
Serena's heart leapt with empathy. She resisted the urge to gather him in her arms and reassure him she felt the same way about this though it couldn't possibly be in the same way. She couldn't do so. He had to remain strong on his own. He had to be the one to maintain his character. And piece from the past might help jog his memory.  
  
Catty nodded curtly. "We had our doubts, I admit, I did the most." she shrugged. "But, we promise to help you…" Catty seemed to trail off. What she was thinking about, Serena couldn't imagine. Catty was accepting him and committing to helping him? She was the last person she'd expected to be so heartfelt about this. She couldn't argue though.  
  
A question popped into Serena's head. What if he got his memory back? Would he be against them a lot more than he already was? What if he never got his memory back, for that matter? Would he become their ally? What if Stanton did become their ally? She tried to picture it, but she couldn't. She couldn't picture him more against them either, but that didn't mean either couldn't happen.  
  
Not giving him enough time to respond, Catty picked up the glass of milk and held the straw to his lips. "Here." she said. She clearly didn't want to think about whatever was running through her mind. "It's a good source of calcium for you."  
  
Serena smiled, inwardly thanking Catty for suppressing her overall hate for what he was.  
  
He nodded in thanks and sipped from the glass gradually. Vanessa picked up a cookie and handed it to him. "You loved these." she said, offering him a smile.  
  
'Loved? Past tense?' Serena thought sadly.   
  
Stanton playfully rolled his eyes and bit into the cookie, apparently savoring the chewy warmth. "I can see why." he said with a laugh in his voice.  
  
Serena's lips tugged into a smile. She loved Vanessa. And Catty. What would she ever do without her friends? They were also her sisters in more ways than one.  
  
Vanessa ran her hand roughly through her blonde curls. "Perhaps we should call Tianna?"   
  
Catty shook her head. "Skateboarding 'conference'" she said, air quoting the last word. "For lack thereof a better term for skate-geek convention."  
  
Serena shook her head and turned to Stanton. "Another goddess." she filled him in, refusing to explain the whole of Tianna's story.  
  
Stanton nodded in understanding, folding his arms across his chest in a lighthearted manner.  
  
Vanessa laughed heartedly. "Tianna's so spiffy ."   
  
"Yeah," Catty began with sarcasm threatening her voice. "But she picked a pretty bad time to go somewhere for the entire day."  
  
Vanessa seemed to be thinking. And off the subject.   
  
"What 'ness?" Serena asked, curiously.  
  
"Where should we start looking?" Vanessa responded, eyes suggesting they'd better start to work on the case.  
  
"Why start now?" Catty asked, appalled by the idea. Her brows narrowed.  
  
"Stanton? Did you have any dreams?" Vanessa asked, ignoring her best friend.  
  
"No." he responded simply.  
  
Serena quirked a brow. What was Vanessa trying to get at. "Why would that matter?"  
  
"Well…Selene came to us in our dreams when-"   
  
"You cannot possibly be suggesting this has anything to do with it."  
  
"You never know, Serena."  
  
Serena jerked back slightly. What if that had something to do with it? No. It couldn't. Stanton belonged to evil. Yet…all daughters had a dark side. Still, the idea was absurd. She forced her mind away from the ridiculous idea and towards more rational possibilities.  
  
Catty held her head, finally picking it up and looking towards Stanton. "I say we wait." she blurted the words as if she'd been waiting to say them for the whole conversation.  
  
"Catty…we need to solve this."   
  
"We have nothing to start with besides 'Stanton receives headaches, then he faints and this happened a whole three hours ago'. Lets wait to see if we gain clues. Stanton's got to be very overwhelmed right now."  
  
Vanessa looked as if she wasn't about to let them slack. "Catty…we don't know what might happen."  
  
Catty considered it. She quickly shook her head. "We need time to think without forcing it on ourselves."  
  
Stanton cleared his throat and Serena simply watched the two decide. Personally, she wanted to know what Stanton was thinking right now. What Stanton wanted. What Stanton needed. He spoke. "Actually…I'd have to agree with…Catty." he said, remembering now. Serena widened her eyes in pleasant surprise. Yes! They just agreed on something.  
  
"Right!" Catty exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing a glance of thanks to Stanton. "Lets go watch a movie and give our minds a rest, okay Vanessa?" she glanced warmly to the blonde.  
  
Vanessa huffed in defeat, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Okay, okay…"  
  
"Yes!" Catty shouted, holding her hand out to Stanton. He met it in a high-five.  
  
"Only." Vanessa stressed the first word. "-because Stanton wants to."  
  
Serena laughed, slipping his arms around his waist and squeezing gently. He slid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Warmth filled her at the touch of his lips. It was a feeling he surely couldn't forget if he felt the same way of her as she did of him.  
  
She saw Catty grin and Vanessa bite her lip, stifling the urge to say 'aw!'.   
  
"A movie sounds good." Stanton said to the suggestion.  
  
Catty stood promptly and her eyes lit up. "Great! Let's go set up and get the popcorn." with that, she turned and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Vanessa stood. "You know, she's going to be the end of me." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Serena and Stanton slid up from opposite sides of the bed. Serena laughed, tugging her dress back down to it's normal length. "That's Catty."  
  
"Yeah." Vanessa began playfully. "That's Catty." She said with mock-exasperation and left the room.  
  
Serena was about to do the same when Stanton grabbed her arm gently. He turned her to face him. She tilted her head curiously as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her. Just as passionately and sensuously as ever, they held each other.  
  
Stanton withdrew and looked her in the eyes with seriousness. She was in awe. Questions ran through her mind. Did he just simply want to remember that? Or did he do that because he did remember? Her hands strayed up to his chest and rested there. She loved his chest. Her eyes slipped shut but opened upon feeling him tilt her head up, touch demanding she meet his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't ever forget that Serena…" The back of his fingers stoked her cheek. She tilted her face into his touch. Oh God, how she loved his touch. "And I remember…you loved this."  
  
Serena's eyes brimmed with tears, her hand straying up to cover his hand on her face. "You…remember."  
  
"I couldn't forget something so close to my heart…" he said sincerely.  
  
Serena's eyes dilated suddenly. Stanton seemed startled at her abrupt jump. That was it! Things that were close to him! His castle…Vanessa saving him…her. Stanton remembered things deep within his heart! Maybe that had something to do with this!  
  
Happiness filled her eyes, giving her enough strength to suppress the tears of hurt for Stanton. She grabbed his hands and held them between their bodies. "That's what everything you remember has in common."  
  
Stanton nodded. "I tried to tell you earlier. Before the whole fainting episode."  
  
That was what he was going to say earlier. Could something have been trying to keep him from telling her? Did she have to figure it out?  
  
It was slowly piecing together inside her head, but there was still a huge lack of information. She decided she wouldn't bring these thoughts up to Catty and Vanessa until later. She was right. They deserved a break. "Come on Stanton." she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. She started walking, tugging him with her. "Let's go watch the movie."   
  
"Sounds like a plan." he said, voice emotionally weary.  
  
They walked out together, Serena carrying a new sense of hope, a determination that now burned within her. Ease suddenly shot through her body. They were all going to be okay. Everybody would make sure of it. Even Stanton in such a state.  
  
Ah, she wouldn't have her summer vacation start in any other way, as weird as that seemed. 


	5. 4 Truth

{Title} Dangerous Devotion  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter} 4. Truth  
  
{Story Summary} Stanton passes out again. But, this time, he has a dream.  
  
{Notes} This story has been only in Serena's point of view. =) Not this time. This is Stanton's take on things.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Stanton lay on the couch, Serena laying on her side next to him. He ran his hands through her hair and across her forehead gingerly, his touch as gentle and affectionate as ever. He didn't quite remember how, why, where, or when this happened…but, he knew he loved this girl. She gave him a feeling he couldn't possibly explain. How was he toward her normally? Her friends? He glanced to Catty who was sitting on a one-person armchair, legs folded beneath her as she intently watched the screen. Had he hurt her in the past? Is that why she was acting so distant towards him at first? And Vanessa. His gaze shifted to the responsible-looking blonde. His legs were curled, allowing her more than enough room to sit with him and Serena on the couch. A pillow was curled to her chest as she watched what they called a "chick flick". She was so welcoming. Yet, Catty didn't approve of this at first.  
  
His glance strayed back to the girl in his arms. His love lay beautifully, some strands of hair falling in her face. Her features lit up with the flickering of the T.V set as the movie played. She looked innocent, heavenly. It wasn't hard at all to believe she was a goddess. Yet, he knew that without her even saying so. Why did he remember certain things? Serena might have just been on to something when she explained her theory on the things being truly close to his heart. Sure, he'd thought of the instance but never figured it to be the main reason why he remembered certain things.  
  
Despite the events of the past three and a half hours, he was relieved Catty chose to take a break and watch a movie. It gave him time to hold the girl he loved in his arms and get to know the other two goddesses more.  
  
Though he couldn't help but wonder and worry over what was to happen, he trusted them all. Not to mention pondering just why this was happening. It didn't feel like the work of evil. Somehow it felt as if a serene force was filling his body. Affection was fluttering in his heart. He was enjoying himself despite his condition.  
  
Those thoughts were put on hold when his head began to pound. He nearly winced, struggling to keep it inward. It was the same feeling he received before he'd fainted the first time. It felt as if a tranquil force was trying to calm his body.  
  
He couldn't burden Serena. She'd done so much for him already and she deserved to watch this movie. Perhaps if he faints again she'd think he fell asleep. Besides, she couldn't see his face unless she struggled to look up.  
  
Again, his head began to pound. The room, already dark save the light of the T.V, began to fade. He struggled to keep his vision, even blinking a couple of times but it seemed no use. Darkness engulfed him, his head beat in pain. It was a constant brawl between the ache and his ability to suppress.  
  
Gradually and excruciatingly, he slipped into unconsciousness. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into blackness. Right then, he knew this wasn't just a dream. Suddenly, he hit solid ground. He was still caught betwixt blackness and he became lost in his own thoughts. They seemed to rush into him akin to a weight dropping hard onto his brain. Suddenly then he remembered everything. The Atrox. The hope that was lost to him when he was taken. Suddenly, though, that seemed ridiculous. He didn't feel proud of his position. He felt betrayed. Appalled that he'd ever tried to destroy peace.  
  
Even Vanessa and Catty had been incredibly hospitable to him. Instead of wondering, like he once would, he was grateful. He even felt a tinge of guilt for everything horrible that they'd gone through because of him. But, even more mysteriously, he understood their heart. He understood why they'd helped him. How they must have felt to see him suffer.  
  
His head continued to pound. He yelled in pain as it completely engulfed him. But, then, he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck. A goddess-like aura surrounded his presence. A warm feeling fell over him. One he'd never felt before by anybody besides Serena. But, this wasn't Serena. He could tell so clearly.  
  
"Shhh…" the mystical feminine voice whispered near his ear. It sent chills up his spine. He slipped his eyes shut, letting this aura overcome his own. It was as if they were melding. It felt almost motherly.  
  
Even Serena's love didn't suppress his inner-demon such as this presence did. Sure, it contained it. Serena's love filled him with an unexplainable feeling that none other could give him.  
  
Who was this near him?  
  
The darkness symbolically lit up. Symbolic for what, he had no idea. Instead of pure black, it was a divine white, blending with celestial gold.  
  
"I'm sorry, Stanton…" she whispered, tears threatening her voice. Stanton's heart skipped. It'd never done that before. Felt anything so empathically. It was enigmatic. He almost didn't remember the feeling, with what he was and all. He felt sympathy for this presence, even unknowing of what it was.  
  
"Who…are you?" he asked, trying to turn. But, he couldn't. Something had a hold on his mind and it wasn't about to let go.  
  
"You will find out." The voice paused. It sounded nostalgic. Eerie even. "My son." it finished.  
  
Stanton gasped and before he knew it he was plunging back into darkness. The hold was no longer on his body nor were the arms around his neck. My son?  
  
His thoughts had no time to progress. Before he knew it, he was back in Vanessa's living room. The darkness of the room was no longer accompanied by the flashing light of the T.V.  
  
Stanton no longer felt Serena near him. That's when he knew the movie had ended. Had he been asleep for that long? The chatter from the kitchen he could hear just fine and slowly he sat up. His head still had traces of aching. That was it. They had to get to the bottom of this fainting business.  
  
But, then it hit him. He was just visited by a heavenly creature. A heavenly creature that had called him Son? And all of those emotions he'd felt…they were real? How would he know? He hadn't felt anything besides love for Serena in such a long time and now his body nearly ached with feelings of guilt, distress even. Catty and Vanessa had been so…hospitable? And helpful? Why was he feeling this when he should be trying to destroy them? Could it be still left over from that presence? It seemed so familiar yet, so indefinite. What would he know anyway without even knowing what that was?   
  
As he thought about his new lack of dedication to the Atrox, he realized his memory was back. This wasn't making sense. He was feeling a disgust for darkness. Carefully, he swung his legs over the edge of the couch and held his head. Maybe he could start looking through mythology? Something had to be there.  
  
He paused when he thought of Serena. Should he tell her? She and the girls had done so much for him already. No, he had to. It was because she'd gone out of her way he had to tell her. And Vanessa was offering her home to them for the night. Something told him they weren't just facilitating him because it was their duty as daughters. The Greek gods, why was he feeling so…generous? This wasn't right. Something had changed. And he knew that something wasn't going back to normal.  
  
The doorbell rang. Thought Stanton turned his head toward the door, he didn't really notice the sound until Vanessa emerged from the kitchen to open it.  
  
"Oh, Stanton." she noticed him, offering a smile. "You're awake."  
  
Stanton slowly nodded. He rose, gathering his thoughts and the energy. A new hope filled him.  
  
His eyes widened slightly. 'Hope?' he thought. 'Do I even remember what hope is?'  
  
Vanessa opened the door, revealing Tianna on the other side. She wore capris that were torn at the knees, a helmet, and a million dollar smile though dirt covered her face. Her dark hair was tied up and the ends showed traces of dirt. She held her skateboard beneath her underarm. She waved contentedly and stepped through the doorframe. "Hey! I came as soon as Derek told me you guys called his cell phone. Is everything alright?" she asked as Vanessa closed the door behind her.  
  
"Everything should be fine, it's just…" Vanessa tried to find the right words. "We're a little confused."  
  
Tianna seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Stanton. Possibly because she was the one with the most grudge against followers.  
  
A strange feeling filled Stanton when he thought of the term 'follower'. One word came to his mind. Disgraceful? Prince of the Night. He sure didn't feel like it. He felt so…defiant? If that was the proper term for his growing detest for what he was once loyal to.  
  
He hated it. He hated this new feeling towards the thing he'd been his whole life. Darkness was his whole and now…it just…didn't seem all that great to him anymore. Everything he'd ever worked towards seemed stupid. A waste of time. It was as if it weren't his real purpose after all.  
  
Vanessa shrugged immediately after finishing her sentence to Tianna. Then she said, "The girls are in the kitchen. They'll fill you in.".  
  
They both watched Tianna walk off with a 'thanks' and a wink to Vanessa. She threw one last glance toward Stanton without saying a word.  
  
Vanessa walked over to Stanton, a sly smile on her face. "Good morning, sleepy one." she said with a slight laugh. Stanton couldn't help but smile. Hers was catchy and it symbolized that the girls were getting on great. "How do you feel?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Stanton simply nodded. "Pretty good, actually." He shook his head. "I'm guess you all called Tianna when I was out?"  
  
Vanessa gasped, her eyes widening. "You--know who that was?"  
  
Stanton paused. He completely forgot he'd lost his memory. ((Ooooh the irony.))  
  
"Stanton…?" she seemed to wonder, surprise in her voice. Her blue eyes sparkled with confusion. He put his hand up in defense.  
  
"Yeah… the strangest thing happened in my sleep…" he started, quirking a brow.  
  
Vanessa narrowed her eyes with curiosity. "Oh? So you remember everything?"  
  
Stanton nodded and started walking towards the kitchen. "Come on. I want to explain this to you all together." Grabbing Vanessa's wrist, he started to pull her in his direction. But, to his surprise, the goddess jumped. She fixed her bewildered stare to look him straight in the eye. Was it because she was terrified he remembered he was the Prince of Night? She thought he might hurt them now?  
  
"What?" he questioned, concern in his voice.  
  
"Stanton…you…" she tried to mutter something. "I…" She jerked her arm away and rubbed it. Had he grabbed to hard? "That was so…" she shook her head, seeming to search for words. Stanton listened intently. "Tender?"  
  
Stanton shook his head, wondering if he'd heard her right. "Huh?"  
  
"Your touch…" she began, walking closer to him. She reached out her hand and placed it on his arm. "It was…it…" She drew a breath. "It…filled me with…"  
  
Okay, this was getting a little too strange for him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It sent a warmth through my body Stanton." she blurted finally. "A mystical warmth."  
  
Stanton folded his arms over his chest tightly. "You sure it wasn't just body heat?" he tried to deny. Truth was, he still felt the warmth from the woman earlier.  
  
"One hundred percent." she assured. She took both of his hands in hers and closed her eyes.   
  
Stanton kept his gaze intently on the concentrating goddess. He felt her channel her energy, trying to take in his aura. A smile crossed her face, telling him she liked what she felt. She opened her eyes again and released his hands. She glanced down at hers as if the touch still lingered there.  
  
"Unbelievable…" she muttered. She looked back up at him. "Do you feel any different?"  
  
Stanton hesitated. He looked off to the side and bit his lip. "I…"  
  
Vanessa stepped closer. "Stanton…your presence feels completely different ."  
  
Stanton sighed, throwing his arms to his sides. "I just-"  
  
The goddess shook her head and grabbed Stanton's arm. Again, a gasp escaped her lips but this time she regained herself quickly. "I think we should go talk to the girls. You can tell us what happened in your sleep."  
  
Agreeing, Stanton allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen. Tianna stood over a garbage pail, trying to finger the dirt from her hair. Catty sat at the kitchen table. Lastly, he glanced over to the seat across from Catty. There was his love. His beautiful love. More than ever, he felt it. His care for Serena seemed to have grown, just when he thought it was impossible to love her more.  
  
His goddess smiled a heartwarming smile. It was as thought it was meant for him. "Hey, tiger." her voice greeted softly. Her voice sent a chill through his blood. "Feeling better?"  
  
Stanton was simply lost for words. Anything he tried to speak was caught in his throat. He was speechless, truly speechless. She was just incredible inside and out. "A-" he gave a weak, confused smile. His glance confused of what was going on inside of him. Why did he feel this way? Literally, it'd happened in his sleep. "A lot better." he confessed.  
  
Serena let out a laugh similar to a giggle. She was never the giddy type, but it was closest to giddy he was sure she'd ever gotten. "Good." she said with a satisfactory nod.  
  
Stanton smiled, staring into her eyes for a couple of moments. Lovingly, she stared back.   
  
Catty broke the comfortable silence. "Come." she said, patting the chair in between her and Serena. "Talk to us."  
  
Stanton nodded, reluctantly tearing his stare from Serena. He walked over and pulled up the chair.   
  
Vanessa placed a plate of cookies in the middle of the table, particularly in front of Stanton. "Since you didn't finish breakfast."  
  
He thanked her and picked up a cookie from the plate. Serena seemed to beam with recognition.  
  
"Stanton? You seem a lot different from when you first went to bed." she said, sounding very pleased.  
  
Before he could answer, Vanessa set a glass on the table and poured some iced tea into it. "Yeah. He has his memory back." she said with a matter-of-factness to her tone.  
  
Stanton went to grab the glass to sip from it but Vanessa took it from his hands. She reached across the table for a small toothpick umbrella, a blue one, and stuck it in the glass. Satisfied, she let him take it back.  
  
Serena titled her head in delight. "Yeah?"  
  
Stanton nodded, taking a sip of iced tea. He let the cool liquid linger in his mouth before swallowing. It soothed his throat after being parched for so long. It was a shame they hadn't finished breakfast. Suddenly he had a craving for Serena's delicious pancakes. And those wonderful strawberries. More so for the breathtaking moments they shared. He shifted his weight, finding himself tearing away from lustful thoughts. What was with him?  
  
Vanessa cleared her throat. "So…what was that about your sleep?"  
  
Stanton looked up in a glance of thanks to Vanessa. "I think…it had something to do with this celestial-feeling figure I received a vision from in my sleep."  
  
Tianna soon joined the four at the table, seating across from Stanton. She looked nearly captivated.  
  
Stanton blurted out his vision from start to finish. From falling into a black void, to his meeting with the heavenly figure, and about never seeing her face. But, the last was hardest to blurt out. "She…called me 'son'." he said, his gaze wandering betwixt the four goddesses. Specifically his gaze wandered lovingly and confidingly to Serena. Why was he revealing all of this to his enemy? Or at all for that matter? It was as if something inside of him desperately needed to goddesses to know.  
  
Catty leaned her cheek in her palm and drew a breath. "And you're sure it wasn't a dream?"  
  
Stanton nodded. "You don't feel things like that in a dream." he said, neglecting to tell them he still felt an unexplainable warmth.  
  
"And, is it just me or do you guys feel the major increase of fond emotion?" Vanessa asked with a curious glance.  
  
Tianna looked away. A reluctant look of debate claimed her face as she bit her lip. "Actually, I thought it was just me."  
  
He'd never seen Tianna this way, even though he hadn't seen her a lot something inside of him just knew she was being awfully conservative.   
  
He looked to Serena as she nodded leisurely. But, what was different about her from the other girls was that she seemed very pleased with all of this. Delighted even.  
  
So many thoughts began running though his own mind. What could this mean?  
  
Tianna stood suddenly. "Vanessa…do you have any mythology books?" she asked. Disbelieving was in her tone and it sounded a lot like hostility. It sent disappointment through Stanton's veins, yet he still couldn't figure out why. Why had her hostility ashamed him so much?   
  
"Ti, calm down." Vanessa urged, spotting the skepticism in her friend's voice. Once she saw Tianna's muscles relax, she continued. "There's one up in my room on my bookshelf."  
  
Tianna nodded, heading towards Vanessa's room and eyeing Stanton until she was out of the kitchen.  
  
Stanton sighed and leaned back, placing the glass of iced tea on the table. Serena slid her chair closer to him, placing her hand on his arm. She looked up at him with a contented smile. He simply smiled back and planted a kiss on her forehead. Such moments always meant a lot to him. But, for some reason, this time he didn't want to let it go more so than ever. He slipped his arm around her neck. She leant, giving him room to do so, and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
Catty brought her legs up onto the chair, curling her legs close to her and wrapping her arms around them. Then, she rested her chin on top of her knees. "You might have been right before, 'ness."   
  
Vanessa shrugged. "I told you."  
  
Serena's hand trailed closer to Stanton's. He smiled to himself as it met his and laced his fingers with it affectionately.  
  
"But…" she began, as if hesitant. "Selene never had a son."   
Stanton's muscles twitched the moment he realized the conversation that was taking place. "You guys think that was Selene?"  
  
Serena looked up at him, startled by his sudden movement.  
  
"It's a possibility." Vanessa said with a shrug.  
  
Catty sighed. "I know…idea probably repulses you, being Prince of Night and all…" a reluctance was in her voice. It was as if she knew as soon as this was over they'd be enemies again and she couldn't place the very instance of it. It made Stanton's features soften.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Vanessa quirk a brow. He turned to her abruptly. "What?"  
  
Vanessa shook her head.  
  
Stanton felt Serena tug on the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at her pleading eyes. They asked for his attention so desperately. "You don't think…you weren't meant to be our enemy, do you?"  
  
Stanton froze. The idea had nearly crossed his mind a couple of times but had been pushed quickly away. "I…" his eyes widened slightly. He was completely lost for words. "-don't know, Serena…"  
  
Serena's head tilted curiously. Her interest was definitely caught. But, what could this mean for him?  
  
"Here!" Tianna stormed into the room, a mythology book open and supported by her forearm. One finger rested on the page she'd found. She pushed the plate of cookies out of the way and slammed the book on the table in front of Stanton.  
  
Stanton jumped. She'd found something and it nearly terrified him. This whole incident proved that there was something about himself that he never knew. He looked up at her incredulously.  
  
"Read." she demanded. Stanton narrowed his eyes in protest. "Look, I don't know a lot about you. But from what they told me, it matches up."  
  
Stanton sighed and freed his hand from Serena's. She sat up as he grabbed the book and placed it in his lap so they could both see it.  
  
His eyes skimmed the passage slowly. He had to take in every word and every phrase. He had to prove Tianna wrong. He had to let them know this had nothing to do with mythology.   
  
But then, he couldn't. This was a passage about the ancient love goddess Aphrodite and already it had a lot to do with what was going on. The feelings that they've all been experiencing. He shook it quickly from his mind, convincing himself it was purely a coincidence.   
  
This passage explained a secret love affair between Aphrodite and Ares. Of course he'd know about that, it was a popular myth. But what he didn't know was what the next paragraph was about. Aphrodite's son emerged from the very seas she was born from. He didn't even know Aphrodite had a son, and now he had a feeling he might be it. What really surprised him was the next thing to read. A deal with Hephaestus, Aphrodite's jealous husband, and the Atrox. A chill ran up his spine as he read the name. This had everything to do with what was going on it seemed. The Atrox had purged this son's memory and placed him in a castle to live with the royal family. His new destiny was to be a follower.  
  
Stanton's mind wandered everywhere. What if this was it? What if this was what they were looking for? He shook his head. "No." he said abruptly, standing. A startled Serena rose to his side. He shook his head again, turning to her. His fingers tangled in his own hair pensively. "This goes against everything I've ever known about myself."   
  
"You never know, Stanton." she insisted, stepping in front of him. She caught his arms and brought them back down to his sides. It was apparent she'd read the passage. "I really don't see coincidence in this."  
  
Stanton shook his head, tears of stress welling in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Vanessa asked, panic and worry apparent in her blue eyes. "What was it about?"  
  
Serena glanced to Vanessa. It seemed as if there was a conversation going on between them trough mind yet, Vanessa didn't have that ability. A slight gasp escaped the blonde goddess's lips and her hand flew up to cover her mouth.   
  
Stanton began to tremble, slipping his eyes shut. What the hell was going on? He was so emotional then and it just gave him another reason to believe the passage was about him. Slowly, his knees gave out and he found himself closer and closer to the kitchen floor. Finally, he knelt there, his eyes wide with thought. "Why?" he questioned, shaking his head.  
  
Serena knelt with him, looking into his eyes though his gaze didn't return to her. They were off to nowhere really. He was questioning who he was for crying out loud. "Why what, Stanton?" she asked, voice tender. Soon Vanessa was knelt on one side of him and Catty on the other. They watched him intently. It sent a soothing feeling through him. Finally, he gazed up, meeting Tianna's stubborn eyes. She stood behind Serena, arms folded across her chest. He tore his eyes away from her, finding it too painful to look at the expression on her face. "Why didn't she come to me sooner?" he asked, his voice a whisper.  
  
Catty spoke. "Perhaps she couldn't." she suggested. Stanton's gazed focused on her. "Think, Stanton. You had heavy barriers. Your mind was closed to everybody but Serena."   
  
Serena sighed. "And even me sometimes. I couldn't get to you."   
  
Stanton nodded slowly in understanding. "But…you can't now." It was more of a question than a statement.   
  
Vanessa offered a mischievous smile. "Aphrodite is probably blocking your thoughts."  
  
Stanton's gaze met Serena's. Somehow this was slowly coming together. "Why would she do that?"  
  
Serena shrugged, a smile creeping onto her face. "Perhaps she'll visit you again and you can ask her."   
  
Catty stood. "Welp." she began, a lighthearted tone already present in her words. "Guess we'll just have to wait until you pass out again."   
  
Stanton nodded slowly, his eyes slipping shut. He didn't know just how much more of this his mind or body could take. "Yes…that sounds like the best possible reasoning…" he said.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on both of his arms. His eyes slowly slipped back open, his gaze meeting Serena's dead on. A warm smile covered her beautiful face. A couple of strands of hair had fallen from the headband to frame her face perfectly. Unable to fight the urge, he tucked a fallen strand back behind her ear, his muscles relaxing, and his thoughts drawing away from pensive. They would get this all sorted out. And if he really wasn't meant to be a member of the Atrox, was that such a bad thing after all? 


End file.
